Toku Bou Sentai Dina Ranger
Japanese Title: 特防戦隊ダイナレンジャー English Title: Special Defense Force Dina Ranger First Movie: Special Defense Force Dina Ranger Vol.1 - Phoenix Airdate: March 26, 2010 Dina Phoenix / Maya Hino (Red) and Dina Mermaid / Saori Mizushima (Blue) are two female fighters of Special Defense Unit Dina Rangers. The two girls have been good friends and also partners in the battle against the evil organization Zofer， together defeating every monster the enemy sends out one after another. After losing fights to the rangers in a row， Gahna， desperate female officer of Zofer， plans to brainwash the girls and use them as her subordinates. In the meanwhile Maya and Saori look forward to having a date on their rare day off， but their plans are frustrated by the sudden attack of a new monster and combatants. Now Zofer has made a new move and the girls have to fight again. Maya Hino transforms into Dina Phoenix， but she is attacked by Gahna using her venomous sting， and finds herself cornered in the battle. She attempts to contact Saori but fails as her radio is jammed. This is only the beginning of the female officer Gahna’s ingenious plans to trap the girls one by one. With her damaged Dina suit， Maya is knocked out unconscious. Gahna kisses Maya on the lips， feeling confident with the success of her plans， and she begins her crazy brainwash schemes on Maya. Gahna bites the body of Maya / Dina Phoenix with her poisonous mouth! Dina Phoenix tries to endure various sex tortures of the enemy， but she eventually loses the power of reason.... Zofer’s black slime covers the body of Phoenix， and turns her into a loyal and capable combatant of Zofer. Ignorant of what happened to Maya， Saori continues to fight the combatants on her own， trying to save the life of Maya.... What final fate awaits the girls?! Second Movie: Special Defense Force Dina Ranger Vol.2 - Mermaid Airdate: April 09, 2010 Saori Mizushima’s lonely fight to rescue her partner Maya Hino is interrupted when she is summoned back by the commander. What awaits her at the HQ is the shocking video of Maya dressed as enemy combatant， robbing and murdering civilians. Saori， who cannot believe what she saw， sets out to fight the evil forces Zofer again to save Maya， and while fighting the combatants， Saori notices there is a female one among them. “Could this be Maya?” She hesitates to attack， and even attempts to run away from the battle， when a herculean monster stands in her way! Saori transforms into Dyna Mermaid to fight the strong monster. However， the female officer Gahna shows up in the middle of the battle， to play a mind game with Saori， giving a hint as to Maya’s whereabouts.... Confused and pushed to the corner， Dina Mermaid is knocked out unconscious. Everything is going as Gahna the female officer planned.... Gahna injects a drug into Dina Mermaid’s body in preparation for brainwashing. Mermaid wakes up to find she is bound to a cross and wires are attached to every nerve of her body. Then Gahna and brainwashed Maya / Dina Phoenix appear in the TV monitor before her. Gahna starts groping Maya， and the hand of Saori also feels the same sensation， as if Saori is touching Maya. Saori begins to feel uncomfortable as deep in her heart Saori has been attracted to Maya.... When Maya touches Gahna， Saori feels the sensation in her body. Bound Saori， getting remotely brainwashed， begins to listen to the tempting words of Gahna in spite of herself.... The black slime that changed Maya is now corrupting Saori physically and mentally.... END Category:Live Action Category:2010-2019 Category:Japanese Live Action